(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belayer/descender safety device, aimed at cooperating with a rope, comprising means capable of receiving said rope and integral in rotation with a frame on which are pivotally mounted means for holding said rope capable of cooperating with said receiving means, said holding means and the frame comprising in opposition, in holding position, a recess aimed at cooperating with coupling means, in particular a spring hook.
The present invention relates to the field of mountaineering, alpinism and the like, it relates in particular to the safety devices aimed at retaining a person. In addition, the invention also finds its application in the rescue and the evacuation of persons.
Mountaineering and alpinism are high-risk sports that require prudence and caution, while complying with strict safety requirements. The material used is continuously object of modifications in order to improve its strength, to simplify its use, to decrease its weight, etc.
The present invention falls within the framework of this improvement and thus relates to a safety device, in particular of type descender, belayer or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A descender allows a person to retain himself on a rope in order to descend along a wall, a slope or the like. A known descender is the eight-shaped descender, because of its shape, and is often used for the descent referred to as abseiling. Since it is very easy to be used, it requires that the climber holds the rope, or free side of the rope, and does however not allow blocking the rope in the event of a fall or a release of the rope by the person. Such a descender is a multi-purpose device and can also be used to retain a person climbing or descending a wall. It has however the same drawback of not blocking the rope if the latter is released by the person who retains the climber.
The blocker namely solves this problem by blocking the rope under the action of the climber. Such a device generally comprises a trigger for its actuation and a toothed recess for ensuring the immobilization on a rope. The blocker is anyway aimed at allowing the ascent along a rope.
That is why the state of the art also comprises retaining systems such as a belayer and plate, aimed at ensuring in a fully safe way the ascent or the descent of a climber by another person. These retaining systems have the peculiarity of being used in combination with a safety snap-hook, namely with a screw or automatic closing action.
Being in multiple shapes and for multiple uses, these retaining systems comprise, in particular, an auto-blocking and auto-braking belayer/descender. Such a device allows blocking in the event of a fall as soon as a high tension is exerted on the rope, without requiring maintaining the free side of the latter. To this end, this device includes two grooved pulleys aimed at receiving the rope and is articulated so as to open into two parts, by pivoting along the axis of rotation of one of said pulleys, in order to allow the insertion of said rope. The two parts include an opening provided for in front of each other in closed position, in order to receive a spring hook. One of said pulleys is mounted so as to be capable of pivoting on its axis, so as to grip the rope, thus stopping its running.
A handle is used to unblock the rope, in order to allow the descent referred to as windmilling descent, by braking the rope, but it is then necessary to hold the free side of the rope.
Such a device is however limited to climbing indoors or on a cliff, in an already well-equipped place as regards safety means.
Another drawback of the devices of the state of the art is the possibility for the rope to glide, since the friction forces are no longer high enough to counteract the weight during a fall. In addition, the stoppage in the event of a fall is often brutal and sudden, and can thus cause the climber to knock against the wall.